Christmas Wish
by Wishmaker1028
Summary: Tomorrow is Christmas! It's practically here! Timmy has a present for Trixie. But he doesn't have the courage to give it to her, since she's dating Remy. Can help from Poof get these two together during the best holiday of all? Oneshot, AU. Takes place after Timmy adopts Sparky. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box. Edited on DA.


**Christmas Wish**

Thirteen year old Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner was shouting happily as he hung onto his pink sled. Sparky was sitting on the sled with him as Timmy was wearing a green jacket and a purple snow hat. It was a perfect snowy day in Dimmsdale, California. A.J. Johnson was making a snow super computer. Chester McBadbat was having a snowball fight with his girlfriend, Tootie DeLisle and his friends: Sanjay and Elmer. They were all laughing and having fun. Vicky (Tootie's older sister) was in her house, sneezing up a storm. She had gotten a cold recently. Hmm, wonder how that happened.

Timmy had gotten up to his house, his parent's car in the driveway. His parents were inside, drinking egg nog and making Christmas cookies.

"This is SO much fun!" Timmy told Sparky.

"Yeah but I still wanna eat the yellow snow!" Sparky stated, wagging his tail.

"Don't, it's gross," Timmy warned.

"Aw come on..." Sparky complained.

"Well, it is a good thing that Christmas is tomorrow," the sled (Wanda) stated.

"Christmas? I thought it was Easter!" the jacket (Cosmo) whined.

"Dad, you worry me," the snow hat (Poof) replied.

Timmy laughed as he picked up the sled, going inside. Timmy went into his bathroom upstairs, taking off his snow covered boots. His fairies came out of hiding as Sparky got Timmy some warmer clothes. Timmy shivered a bit as he took off the colder clothes in favor of the warmer ones.

"Well what do you want for Christmas this year, sport?" Wanda asked her god child.

"I was thinking about the Baa Z console," Timmy answered.

"It is so much fun!" Cosmo stated, having a tablet in his hands.

"Dad, that's a tablet." Poof replied.

"Oh and what's this?" Cosmo asked, pulling out Zippy.

Timmy answered, "That's just Zippy." Zippy was covered with ear wax as he went back into Cosmo's ear. Timmy groaned as he opened his dresser near his bed. In it was a neatly wrapped present, addressed to Trixie Tang. But his name was not on the tag. Timmy sighed, "I just wish I have the courage to give this to Trixie."

"I know you still like her sport but she's dating Remy Buxaplenty now," Wanda reminded him.

"I know, I know," Timmy replied, sighing.

He put the present away sadly and that's when Poof got an idea.

"Timmy! Gingerbread is ready!" His mom called upstairs.

"Coming Mom!" Timmy shouted, headed downstairs.

Cosmo and Wanda followed. Poof turned to Sparky, grabbing his paw.

"What is it kid?" Sparky asked, looking at him.

"Can you help me deliver that present to Trixie?" Poof questioned.

"That would be interfering with true love, won't it?" Sparky answered, with a question of his own.

Poof looked sad as he stated, "Maybe so but Timmy looks so sad. I wanna help!" Poof rattled his rattle, the dresser opening magically. The present flew over to Poof as the dresser closed. Poof took the present in his hands as he added, "Guess it is up to me!"

With a wave of his rattle, Poof headed out.

"That's not good," Sparky stated, paling a bit. "I better warn the kid's parents."

Sparky ran downstairs, Cupid watching in the shadows. _'About time one of them did something to help the kid,'_ Cupid thought. _'Surprised it was Poof. But since he's young enough, he can get away with it. And I love it.'_

* * *

Poof appeared outside, taking the form of a young boy. Poof's form looked a lot like Timmy when he was 8, though. His hair was purple as were his clothes.

"Now to find Trixie's house," Poof stated, walking down the street. As Poof walked, he saw a lot of humans running in and out of the Dimmsdale Mall. One of them ran into him, knocking the present out of his hand. Along with the presents were more presents, including one that looked like Timmy's. Poof sat on the ground. Near him was a boy, wearing a red baseball hat and a purple sweater with red sweatpants and white sneakers. "Ouch..." Poof complained.

"I'm so sorry dude!" The boy stated, in a weak voice.

"It's alright but what's the rush?" Poof asked, helping the boy get his wrapped presents.

"I just need to get someone a gift." The boy answered, grabbing up the presents.

The boy had all of his presents, including Timmy's. Poof had the boy's present, not even realizing it.

"Oh I see," Poof stated. "Sorry about all of this..."

"That's okay," the boy replied, smiling. "I'm Tristan."

"I'm...Wasmo." Poof lied quickly. "My friends call me Poof, though."

"Wasmo?" Tristan questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Is that Chinese?"

"Uh...yes?" Poof lied. "You have everything, Tristan?"

Tristan nodded as he asked, "Yeah, you?"

"Yes," Poof answered.

"Nice to meet you, Poof!" Tristan stated, running off.

"You too Tristan!" Poof replied, waving goodbye.

With that, Poof continued on his quest to find Trixie's house.

* * *

At the Tang manor, Tristan ran up to the opened bedroom window. He tossed everything that he had in his hands carefully inside. Tristan stepped inside next, being super quiet and careful. When he saw no one, he closed the window and the drapes. Tristan took off the hat, revealing the long hair of Trixie Tang.

"Man, that was too close with Poof," Trixie said, mostly to herself. "But why was he in human form...?"

Trixie remembered the Darkness battle and the fact Timmy had fairy god parents (and a dog). But she decided to remain quiet, afraid that he would lose the only family he had. Trixie looked at her presents, the one present was sticking out to her. While it looked like the one she dropped, this one did not have a bow.

"What's this?" She asked, sitting on her bed.

She opened the present and there, in the wrapping, was a special rare edition of Skull Squisher. It was very hard to get, even if you had connections. Trixie was in shock. How'd she get this? She looked for this copy for days to give to Timmy!

"How...?" She whispered.

That's when she remembered her run in with Poof. That's when she realized. Timmy was trying to give this gift to her. Since Remy hated Timmy for some unknown reason, Poof must've taken it upon himself to get that to her.

"Aw that's so sweet..." She gushed, hugging the copy. "I love you, Timmy Turner..."

The doorbell went off as Trixie went to go answer it. No one else was home except for her. She got to the door, opening it. Standing there was Timmy.

"Trixie! Don't spring me out!" Timmy pleaded.

"Why would I?" Trixie asked, sounding a bit hurt.

Timmy was a bit confused by this as he answered, "Well, every time I get near you, your bodyguard or Remy bounces me away."

Trixie looked down sadly. She hated the fact that her Mother didn't like Timmy that much. Her Father did though.

"I'm so sorry, Timmy," Trixie whimpered, near tears.

Timmy was surprised by this. Trixie was apologizing to him? Was this really Christmas Eve? He wasn't dreaming, right?

"It's okay," Timmy tried to reassure.

"No, I didn't mean anything mean to you," Trixie stated, sniffling. "You are an amazing guy...Chosen One."

Timmy didn't know whether to blush or start asking a million questions. But all he felt was a pair of lavender lips on his. Trixie Tang...was kissing him. Timmy closed his eyes, placing his hands on her cheeks, the blushes on their faces obvious. The snow fell slowly on the two teens as the fairies watched from afar. Cupid smiled, headed back for Fairy World. Sure, they had a long way to go. But it was a Christmas to remember.

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: Timmy/Trixie is still my OTP. I love the heck out of the pairing. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
